


Forgive me not

by Popiplant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, M/M, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans has no idea what hes doing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale), confused reader, panik mode- activated, whats up fuckers im back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popiplant/pseuds/Popiplant
Summary: Many timelines ago, Sans made a mistake. A mistake that made his world turn on its axis.He cant fix this.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Forgive me for i have ripped you from your home

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the story has begun.
> 
> Azure = Swap!Sans  
> Honey = Swap!Paps  
> Ruse = Fell!Sans  
> Knight =Fell!Paps  
> \---  
> Yo Yo Yo welcome back or welcome! This is the new version of I Got No-Body because the old one was stinky.
> 
> I wanted to start off with giving eatch character some Flavor, i didnt what them being a one dimentional character with no emotions. I wanted to give them eatch a background, personality, likes, dislikes, goals. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~  
> ( i have decided to comepletly revamp the story, sorry for the people who where here for the Sans/Reader- theres to many of those out there anyways. )

Everyone hates him for what he did, of course they didn’t say it out loud or confront him about it but he knew they did. He saw it in their eyes, the way they sometimes looked at him even for just a second. They where judging him for his actions and for the lives he ruined. He ripped them away from the place they called home with family and friends, they hated him for that. 

He couldn’t blame them, he took away their lives because of his stupid curiosity. Now he has to pay for his actions, his Fell counterparts despise him, openly showing their hatred towards him with sneers and off-hand glares.

But he took it, every small jab and sneer, even if theybroke an object in his room out of anger. It was Sans fault after all.

The only monsters in the house that tolerated him was the Swaps but that’s just because of how they where raised, their world was more forgiving. The Swap version of his brother didn’t like him that much though. Maybe it was because he’s like him. Then again, the Swap version of his brother didn’t rip people from their universe because of curiosity.

God he was such a dick.

* * *

The word worried was an understatement of how Papyrus felt. Extremely worried wasn’t right either. He felt like his worry ran bone deep, worming right into the core of his very being and further, the feeling had been building up for years and now it was starting to spill. 

His brother has been looking worse for wear, like a rubber band ready to snap. Papyrus sometimes saw is brothers small form shambling around the house at odd hours of the night. He seemed to be looking for something. Sometimes he was looking for the coffee machine, or the dog that he found when they where a puppy. 

It was usually the latter, his brother would walk down the stairs and make a b-line towards the kitchen. Then he would tap his feet on the floor two times until the dog came scampering towards their owner. His brother would pick up the dog and leave.

Sometimes he would just lay next to the dog instead for a couple hours before trudging back to his room. Like some sort of zombie.

The dog would follow him back up most of the time.

Papyrus came to the conclusion, after many days of his brother walking around the house looking half dusted with fuzzy eye lights and dark rings smudging his sockets with a coffee containing more shots of espresso than humanly possible. Something was wrong with his brother.

But what.

* * *

“ **hey.** ” A gruff voice spoke out from the doorway of Sans room. He turned to find his counterpart- or Ruse leaning heavily on the wall with a strained smile on his face. Sans froze, what did he want? cant I be left alone in his own house? “what is it?” Sans asked calmly though he was quietly panicking on the inside. 

There was a pause, a short tense pause and then. “ **m' sorry.** ” It was so quiet that Sans almost didn’t catch it, but he did. His breath stutters a little “what?” He says in disbelief. Ruse fumbles a little, tugging at his collar and wringing his hands **“i said i’m sorry k'? i’ve been a real dick to ya.** ” 

Sans huffs out a laugh, “its ok.” He rubs the sheets of his mattress together. “ **wha? no is' not ok!** ” Ruse snaps at him but immediately regrets his decision, calming himself down he slowly, ever so slowly moves towards Sans. “ **no no, its not k'! i’ve been a massive dick to ya since i got ere' and you say its ‘ok’?** ” He says a little pleading, tugging at the fur lining on his coat he suddenly flops down in the foot of Sans bed.

“ **is' just- i was scared ok? being thrown into a completely different environment can be just a tad bit jarring.** ” Sans thinks about that longer than he thinks is healthy. He thought about it for a couple months after this encounter. 

His double sighs and walks out the door without another word.

_The silance is sufficating._

* * *

Things where relatively normal after that, the tension the group had before was almost gone. Sure sometimes someone would slip up but that was fine, it was getting better.

That is until Sans was alone with the swap version of his brother in the basement.

He was fixing up his telescope when his brothers swap comes down the basement rickety steps, Honey is an interesting version of Sans brother, their universe is a swap of Sans’s but its differences don’t end there.

Honey doesn’t like puns, but his brother does. Honey doesn’t collect socks, but his brother does, Azure- Honey’s brother makes tacos instead of spaghetti like Papyrus does. Azure has a more expresive face that Sans does, he moves his mouth and changes his eye lights frequently.

There’s a lot of differences between them, its not just them being the ‘Swap Versions of The Originals’ It took Sans a long time to get that into his thick skull. Speaking of which, Honey was still staring at him “what you need carrot head.” He spoke in monotone while putting a screw back in his telescope. Honey lazily rolled his cigarette in his mouth, he thinks smoking them make him look cool.

It just makes him smell bad.

Honey snuffed out his cigarette by smothering it on the floor “you’re cleaning that.” Sans said to Honey while pointing at the squished remains of the cigarette. Still nothing “you uh- need anything?” Sans asked again his voice quivering a little, Honey was being awfully quiet. 

But when he did speak it sounded, so, so wrong “ _I need you to wake up sans._ ” It sounded gurgled, like multiple voices trying to speak at once “wh-what?” Sans voice shook as his eye lights turned to pin pricks. He shivered when Honey took one hand out of his pocket. “ _wake up sansy, bef **ore you forget how.**_ ” Honey’s smile was to wide, to sharp. 

Sans froze where he was, Honey smiled. “ _ **let me help you-**_ ” He flicked his finger and a bone pierced Sans ribs all the way to the other side, Sans let out a choked scream. “ _ **wake up comedian.**_ ” Then a bone pierced his skull.

He didn’t even make a sound.

He fell out of his chair when he woke up causing him to smack his head straight on the concrete floor of the basement. He struggled to catch his breath, the room was spinning and his head hurt like a motherfucker. “ _you alright marshmallow?_ ” Sans heard from beside him “yea.” He wheezed out and rolled to face the one and only Honey. Fantastic. 

* * *

He hate to admit it but he was afraid of Honey, that stupid nightmare made it nearly impossible for Sans to be in the same room as Honey without having to leave immediately after. And Sans thought he was getting used to having nightmares of people he knows, guess not.

He’ll get over it eventually, just like he got over having night terror after night terror of that stupid kid with a knife that had to much power in their grummy little hands.

He let his mind wander as he slowly creeped down the stairs from his room towards the kitchen, everything was pitch black except where the moon light seeped through the windows. It was beautiful night outside but he wasn’t here too look outside, he was here for Toby.

He taps his bony feet on the tiled floor of the kitchen twice until he saw Toby trot over to Sans like he owned the world. “hey buddy.” Sans whispered as he picked up his dog and slowly walked back towards his room. 

He was right at the top of the stairs when he heard someone clear their non existent throat. Sans wiped his head around to find Knight at the bottom of the stairs looking at Sans like he was just caught with one hand in the cookie jar. “ **Why are you up at this ungodly hour?** ” Knight asked as he walked up the stairs towards Sans.

Sans shuffled his feet “could say the same for you.” He retorted, Knight rolled his eye lights “ **This entire house knows I don’t need a lot of sleep.** ” And Sans knows that, living in a hostile world for your entire life can do that to you, having to stay awake for long periods of time out of paranoia really does a number to your sleeping schedule.

Not that Sans is pointing fingers seeing as he’s also awake at ass o’ clock. Knight rolls his eyes one more time before going up to Sans and picking him up. He startles at the motion but otherwise does nothing. picking him up is quite a tricky task when Sans still has Toby in his grip but Knight manages, he walks all the way to Sans room and deposits him in his bed. “ **Go to bed or else I’ll tell your brother you haven’t been sleeping well. You don’t want a conversation like that now do you?** ” Knight narrows his sockets and marches out the door.

“k.” Sans says but Knights already closed the door. Sans sighs and flops over, Toby whines and buries himself under the blankets, and just like that its quiet again.

Sans closes his eyes and sleeps. 


	2. Out of the darkness, into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part where you start screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh h hh h h 
> 
> hey :))
> 
> this has been in my drafts for a LONG, LONG TIME. i have no idea why i didnt finish it but i left it at ‘You Scream.’ and then,,,, abandoned it?
> 
> Anyways sorry for the wait heh.

When Sans wakes up he feels groggy which is better than normal actually. At least he doesn’t feel like the bed is slowly molding into him, or like the world outside is too loud and too bright. Sure he doesn’t feel fantastic but he feels  _ ok _ . Though that lingering sensation of wrong is still there.

He hopes that feeling goes away soon.

A loud knock on the door startles him out of his thoughts “WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!” His brother's voice shouts from the other side of the door. “coming paps!” Sans shouts back at his brother, after a couple minutes of rummaging through his laundry he finds a good shirt and puts it on. 

Sighing, he opens the door and walks out.

While going down the stairs he sees Doomfanger laying right where he was about to step “hey buddy, could ya’ move a little.” Sans whispered to the cat. After a few seconds the tabby actually moves to let him through. Good kitty.Bending down to scratch the back of the cat's ear he says “good kitty, you get extra kibble today.” That cat was already plump enough, but extra food never hurt anyone. Right?

“ **Are you quite done?** ” Knight suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairway. Face unreadable except for the small tilt up at the corners of his grin. Looks like someone’s trying not to smile. “yep.” Sans pops the P at the end.

Knight taps his feet on the floor as he waits for Sans to walk the rest of the way down the stairs. When he makes it down Knight all but drags him to the kitchen, everyone is already seated for breakfast so Sans sits down and waits. It wasn’t until after he finished eating that he noticed the lingering sensation of  _ wrong _ is still there.

* * *

Click click- tap click-

The sound of a clicking keyboard and the soft pitter- patter of rain hitting your window accompanies your dimly lit room as you continue to type away on the computer. You weren’t really doing much except mindlessly scroll through various sites for something interesting. Sighing you shut your laptop and sit up from your office chair and drag yourself towards your bed. Kicking up the covers you get comfy and attempt to sleep. 

Suddenly you hear the sound of breaking glass in the direction of your kitchen. Jumping up your breath catches as you slowly climb out of bed and creep your way towards the kitchen only to see a face staring down at you in the middle of the hallway. Panic grips you as a broken mask with deep dark eyes and crooked smile stares at you. 

A hand comes flying forward and grips your leg and pulls you forwards causing you to fall on your back with a heavy thud. You scream at whatever is dragging you to let go  _ Please let go _ . _ Please Please  _ **_Please-!_ **

And then there- there's  _ Nothing _ . 

Absolutely nothing, everywhere you turn there’s nothing- not even a small sound or even a little light. You cant feel your arms or legs, can you even see? Or feel? Are you even alive at this point? Is this some sort of punishment and now you're struck in this hell of nothing forever? You don’t want to find out- in fact you don’t get to find out because next thing you know you feel yourself falling. Falling, ripping, tearing. You feel like you're on fire. But you can't scream or cry.

You see a small miniscule light in the far distance, it's bright and shimmering. Like a beacon in the middle of wherever you are. It grows and grows until the light envelopes you. Suddenly, like someone flipped a switch- you can feel and breathe. Gasping harshly you open your eyes to a dusty basement. It's cold and the only light in here is a lightbulb on the ceiling.

You don't know where you  _ are _ .

“H-hello?” Your frail voice croaks out as you slowly get up only to stop abruptly to stare at your hands. Bone, pure white bone. In a panic you scramble to look at your legs and the rest of your arm only to find the exact same thing. 

Then, the situation finally sinks in, you turn up in someone’s basement after getting dragged into some sort of void by an entity that was in your house, and turned into some sort of  **_monster_ ** . So you do the only thing that comes to mind.

You scream.

* * *

Sans decided to work down in the basement again, though last night's events scared him- this was the only area he could work that was  _ quiet.  _ So here he was, tinkering with his broken telescope while his thoughts start to wander.

He goes to grab the screwdriver but is startled by a loud crash coming from the lab, "hello?" He says while getting off of the swivel chair. Walking towards the lab he tries again "th-this isn't funny!" No answer.

He hopes that they just came back early from work and decided to spook him a little.

Grasping the door handle with shaky hands he tries one more time, "Ruse? Honey," He calls out as he opens the door. "Knigh-" A scream pearses through the air as he looks toward the machine only to see another skeleton on the cold concrete floors of the lab, screaming at the top of their non-existent lungs.

They babble incoherent words as they clutch at their skull harshly, their breathing is short and harsh, tear prickle down to their chin. He hears the sound of bone chiping as their fingers dig into their skull,  _they'll injure themselves if he doesn't do something!_ Slowly he reaches out to them "he-hey, i'm not gonna hurt ya. let me just-" He flinches back in response to their flinch.

They stare at him with hazy eyelights, they're not all there it seems. So it was no surprise to him when their harsh, quick breathing suddenly became more even and they slant forward dropping their dead weight onto him.

Moments later Honey and Knight come running down towards the basement, one look at their faces and he could tell they are not happy with him at  _ all.  _ Honey looks down at him and then the skeleton in his arms " _Well at least we know where all the racket came from, heh._ " He looks at Sans in disappointment, like it was his fault the new skeleton was here.

~~_ He swears it wasn't, the machine wasn't on he wasn't working on it! He's sorry sorryso rrysorrysorr- _ ~~

But Knight only elbows Honey in the ribs and huffs, he looks angry but also relieved? Why?  " **You're taking care of them** ." He points down at the passed out skeleton in Sans arms and walks off, Honey goes after him. Leaving Sans alone in the dimly lit basement. 

It takes him a couple seconds for that sentence to register.

_ He's what?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHGHXHCGHYHF thanks for sticking with me SNIFFLES

**Author's Note:**

> OK- THERE WILL STILL BE A READER, BUT NO ROMANTIC STUFF!!!! THATS WHY I TOOK OFF THE SANS/READER TAG.
> 
> THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monotone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517733) by [Monochroma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochroma/pseuds/Monochroma)




End file.
